OOC Ouran Host Club Style
by thecolorsilver
Summary: A story with unlimited OOC moments. Haruhi's being sexy, Kyouya cares about Tamaki's well-being and Kaoru is angry at Hikaru while Hikaru is angelically trying to get on Kaoru's good side. Mori tries to get in some good conversation and Hunny is demure.


Haruhi walked into the Third Music Room seductively, her hair moving quietly as she walked.

"Hello." She sat down in a chair, putting her feet up. "How are you?" Kyouya was sitting across from her.

He sat forward and set his ledger down. "I'm doing very well. Thank you for asking. How are you today?"

She smiled, slyly. "I'm doing…alright."

"I'm _so_ glad to hear that."

Tamaki walked into the room, quietly. He sat down on the couch next to Kyouya. Very, very quietly he whispered. "_Hi_."

Haruhi sat forward. "What's with you?"

"Don't be mean to him!" Kyouya turned to Tamaki. "Is something the matter? I can tell that something's the matter. You can tell me. We're friends, remember. You can always tell a friend when something's the matter."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Whatever."

Hunny walked into the room with his backpack on. He brought his hand up to his face and coughed lightly into it. Softly, he set the backpack on the ground and sat down at the piano, beginning to play it.

"Hey!" Haruhi yelled. "Tamaki's in pain over here! Don't make any ruckus!"

Hunny turned to her and sat up straight. "Music is the medicine of the soul. I was merely trying to help him." He stood and walked out of the room, but before he shut the door he looked back one more time. "And you needn't yell, Haruhi. Really." The door shut.

Kyouya's eyes were watering. "You didn't have to treat him like that. He was just trying to help."

She walked over to him and put her arm around his neck. "Let's forget about Tamaki. He's just a big cry baby. Let's go somewhere, huh? Just you and me." She winked at him.

Tamaki looked up. "I'm right here!"

Mori walked in. "Hey!" He threw his books in the corner and ran over to them. "How are you guys doing? I'm glad you all are in here 'cause I have had the worst day and I wanna talk about it - my last teacher she must have been in a horrible mood because she wouldn't stop bitching, I swear!"

Tamaki looked up at him. "Mori…I love you for your conversation. But right now I really feel as though I need to be quiet. Or have a quiet conversation."

He nodded. "Oh. Right, right. Alright, buddy. That makes sense. I totally understand."

Tamaki leaned back. "I just…I feel so…I don't know…."

Haruhi was running her fingers through Kyouya's hair. Kyouya was trying to listen to Tamaki but was being distracted by Haruhi.

Kaoru walked in the door. "DAMMIT!" He slammed it behind him. Soon after the door shut Hikaru followed.

"Kaoru. Kaoru, it's alright. Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad, I'm angry!" Kaoru sat down in a chair by the window.

Hikaru's eyes were sad and worried for his brother. "It's going to be alright!" He put his hands on Kaoru's knees. "Really!" He looked so angelic.

"Oh, Hikaru. You just sit there, thinking everything will be okay. Well it's not! Everything sucks! Everything is horrible!" He stood and walked toward the door until he saw that they were all in the room. "Oh. You all are here."

Hikaru saw them. "Oh! Hi, guys!"

Kyouya smiled. "Hiiii!"

Tamaki growled.

Haruhi winked at Hikaru. Hikaru gasped and looked away.

Mori looked to Hikaru. "Hey, man. You look like you could use a friendly conversation. C'mon. Let's go and chat. C'mon." He walked over to him and took him by the arm, picking him up so that he was standing. "It's going to be alright." Hikaru watched as his brother walked out of the room, angrily.

"Okay." Hikaru smiled. He and Mori walked out. As they did they passed Kaoru, who was still standing there.

"Hey!" He shook his head. "Fine!" He walked over and sat down in a chair next to Haruhi. "Hey, girlie." He raised an eyebrow.

She turned to him and meowed. Getting up, she sat down in his lap. Kyouya glanced over, noticing she had left his side. "Haruhi! Where did you-" Seeing where she was he put his hand up to his mouth. "Haru-chan! How could you!"

"You're boring!" She put her hand up to Kaoru's face. "And Kaoru's cuuuute." She snuggled with him.

"Again! I'm the one in pain!" Tamaki put his hands up in the air. "A great black hole of pain…running deep into my soul…" He covered his face.

Haruhi turned to him. "Maybe your daughter can help?"

"You're not my daughter!" He pointed to her.

"Fine! I'm not!" She looked back to Kaoru.

"Kyouya's my daughter, aren't you?" He smiled at Kyouya.

"I think I'm your mother. You're getting things confused, now." He smiled. "But that's okay. Do you need a hug? Maybe you need a hug." He hugged him. "Hugging!"

"I don't want a hug!" He pushed him off.

Kyouya moved away and looked up. "Fine."

Haruhi and Kaoru had started to make out. She was sitting on top of him, undoing his pants and he was unbuttoning her shirt.

"Dear God!" Kyouya looked away.

Tamaki was crying in the corner of the couch. "Just leave me alone! I never want to be bothered again!"

Kyouya stood and ran out of the room. "Fine! I won't!"

As he ran out Hunny walked back in. "Hmm?" His hand rested behind his back, formally. "What is it, Kyouya-san?"

"Nothing! I just…need out!"

Hunny raised an inquisitive eyebrow and entered the room, walking in. He saw Haruhi and Kaoru. Haruhi's shirt had come off and she was only wearing a bra. He picked up the shirt and folded it, neatly, putting the tie on top of it. "Hmm…."

Tamaki was crying in a ball on the couch, still. He opened his eyes, they shown purple at him. "Oh, Hunny. How…H-how are y-y-you?" He started crying.

Hunny walked up and sat down next to Tamaki. "I really don't understand how what you are doing is OOC, Tamaki."

Tamaki sat still. "Huh?"

"I'm worried that the readers might think that what you are doing is not OOC." He looked away, bringing his hand up to his face. "Hmmm….It's puzzling and disheartening, indeed."

"Well!" Tamaki sat up, angry. "It's difficult! I'm so over the map, anything that I do is going to be like me!"

"This is true." Hunny looked at him. "Maybe we can find something, still."

They glanced to Kaoru and Haruhi as they fell off the chair, rolling on their side.

"Maybe…wait. I have something." Hunny stood up.

---

Tamaki walked out of the doors, leaving the Third Music Room and walked up to Mori and Hikaru. "Um…Hi." They both looked at him. Mori had been talking to Hikaru, trying to help him to feel better. Tamaki smiled. "I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to make you feel better? Like…if I could help in any way? Buy you something? Make you dinner? Go get something for you?" Tamaki stopped and looked back to the door where Hunny was watching. "This is really offensive! Maybe I really would do something like this!"

Hunny rolled his eyes. "You most certainly would not!"

"Hmph." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes. "I refuse to participate in this. I refuse to be OOC. I am my own person."

"Whatever." Hunny walked back into the music room. When he did he saw Haruhi and Kaoru gasped, quickly leaving the room. Closing his eyes he softly said, "Oh, my."


End file.
